


Burned Out

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Lap Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: Benoit has a long day and you help him relax.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Reader, Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/You
Kudos: 66





	Burned Out

You can _always_ tell when Benoit has had a rough day. He will come home, throw his jacket onto the hook near the door, roll up his sleeves and usually collapse in a chair for the remainder of the evening.

So when he came through the front door one evening with his jacket already in his hands, you knew it must have been a _particularly_ rough day. He hung it up and popped the buttons on his shirt sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows. Without even a word he walked across to the sofa and dropped down beside you with a sigh, resting an arm around your shoulders.

“Don’t tell me…” you said, reaching up to fumble with his tie. “Long day?”

It was a rhetorical question as you already knew the answer, but he indulged you nonetheless.

“You’ve no idea.”

You looked up find those ice blue eyes locked on you, noting how tired he looked. You returned your attention to his tie, bringing up your other hand to undo it and pull it from his neck. You tossed it aside.

“That’s my best tie.” Benoit said with a small pout, feigning annoyance at your action.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

It was nice to see him crack a small smile before you leaned up and pressed your lips to his. Instantly you felt his shoulders relax and felt a small flicker of pride that you could cause such a reaction in him.

Benoit broke the kiss briefly so he could pull you onto his lap and took a moment to just look up at you fondly. Your eyes were cast down to his neck as you popped the top couple of buttons on his shirt, running your fingers over his collarbones and enjoying the small shudder that ran through him at the action. You smiled and slid your hands up his neck until your fingers were brushing through his hair.

He let out a low, pleased hum and closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward to rest against your shoulder. His hands settled on your back, tracing random patterns with his fingers as he continued to let out soft noises of enjoyment.

This went on for a good few minutes, until you could feel that all of the pent up tension in him had melted away completely. He pulled back, lifting a hand up to brush some of your hair back.

“You always know how to make me feel better, darlin’.” He drawled,smiling. You giggled at his mussed-up hair.

“Anything for you, Mr Blanc.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ rebeldaydreams for more fics and headcanons!


End file.
